Silver love
by Zelina56
Summary: Pour pouvoir contrôler Zelos, il faut lui sacrifier sa vie… mais si le Silvite a le cœur tapisser de regrets, il va la lui redonner… chapitre 2 en ligne
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre Premier 

_Point de vue de ?_

_Location ?_

En ce jour, je me sentais perdu, quelque part entre la vie et la mort, du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Un bruit lourd me tira de mon sommeil brutalement et j'ouvris les yeux. Je vis la foudre tomber plus loin, suivit du même bruit que je vennais d'entendre. Même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir où j'étais : les plaines secs et perdues de Valua.

Mon dos me faisait horriblement mal, ainsi que toutes les autres parties de mon corps d'ailleurs. Mais… pourquoi étais-je là? Pourquoi étais-je encore en vie?

Mes deniers souvenirs… remontent à mon intant de folie, ma fusion, ma vie envoyée en l'air… la dernière fois où je l'ai vu…lui…Puis, une phrase des ancients qui me revint soudaiement à l'esprit.

_Pour pouvoir contrôler Zelos, il faut lui sacrifier sa vie… mais si le Silvite a le cœur tapisser de regrets, il va la lui redonner…_

La réponse me sauta aux yeux, des regrets. Oui mais quoi? Devrais-je venger la mort de Galcian? Non, c'est de sa faute si j'ai perdu la tête comme ça. Demander le pardon à tous les habitants d'Arcadia? Nan, trop long et sans doute impossible, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait.

Après quelques minutes de confusion, je décida de me lever malgré mon dos qui me faisait mourir. Ce serais peut-être mieux comme ça. Je vois ça partout : _Le grand Ramirez Getsumaï1, revenu à la vie et mort peu après par un mal de dos… _Finalement, c'est mieu que je reste en vie, je suppose que j'ai suffisament mauvaise réputation, je ne veux pas qu'en plus on me traîte de faible après ma mort, même si j'étais censé l'être en ce moment.

Je me mit à marcher instinctivement vers la lune jaune. Si au moins j'atteins la bouche tartars, je pourai m'orienter vers la capitale de Valua. Mais, cela me paru loin... très loin... Peut-être que dans le fond j'étais vraiment mort. Peut-être qu'en ce moment je traversais le chemin du jugement avec mes erreurs et mes meurtres sur mon dos… si j'avais raison, ça expliquerais mon mal de dos… ou alors il se serais cassé en deux.

…

Des pierres a perte de vue… aucun signe de vie à l'horizon… mon dos… mal… horrible… j'en peux plus… merde… c'est encore loin? Je relevas la tête, regarde la lune jaune, ensuite autour, puis derrière. C'est chiant, j'avais à peine marcher 20 mètres…

…

Cette fois j'ai fait un bon bout de chemin. Bon, je n'avais peut-être pas encore atteint la bouche tartar, mais j'ai dû faire au moins une douzaine de kilomètres. Mais quand même, c'est pas pour rien qu'on utilise des vaisseaux pour se déplaçer.

…

Finalement, j'y arrivas, après ce qui parut m'être des jours et des jours. Mais… qu'est-ce que? Ah… c'est vrai… Yeligar a tout détruit en se réveillant, conclusion : j'étais perdu, encore! Merde, ce truc, c'étais vraiment une punition!

Je m'approchas quand même des ruines, les parties intacts pourrais êtres encore utiles. Arrivé, j'inspectas tout les coins, à gauche comme à droite. Des inscriptions, des pierres de lunes, quelques chams, rien pour m'orienter, mais je continuas tout de même.

…

Pendant quelques minutes, je cru que c'étais la fin, mais non. J'ignore comment j'avais fait, mais j'eu pu savoir où se trouvait Valua. Tout en m'y dirigeant, je pensa : qu'est-ce que je ferai rendu là bas? J'avais pas le choix, je devais me trouver de nouveaux habits. Celui que je portais étais mon uniforme Valuan, difficile de passer inapercu avec ça, et c'est ce que j'avais besoin justement, passer inaperçu.

En cour de route je modifia mon uniforme : j'enleva mes décorations, déchiras les manches jusqu'aux épaules et m'en fit un fichu improvisé. Pas très élégant mais au moin on ne me reconaîtra pas.

Marcher, encore marcher, toujours marcher. Je savais bien que j'étais tout près mais, bien sûr, vous l'avez deviner, mon dos… soupirant, je continuais, puis tout à coup… ah non… merde, MERDE! Les montagnes! J'avais oublié les montagnes! Crétin, si elles étaient infranchissables en bateau, comment aurais-je pu les franchir à pieds? ARGGG!

C'est fini, ça y est, je vais crever encore. Je reprit mon soufle en m'écroulant au sol ; cette journée avait été la pire de ma vie… ou cette nuit, dfficile de savoir avec tout ces nuages. Je voulais m'endormir, cependant mon estomac m'en empêchait. Pourquoi voulait-il manger alors que c'était fini? …Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, mais malgré les désirs de mon ventre je pu trouver sommeil.

Cette nuit, mes rêves furent hantés par cette personne… c'était peut-être ma réponse, un signe? Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su… mais, c'étais bien elle.

Celle qui avait toujours cru en moi jusqu'à la fin, ma meilleure amie…

Fina…

1 : nom totalement fictif : getsu veux dire lune, et maï a été rajouter pour faire beau


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre second 

_Point de vue : Ramirez_

_Location ?_

Cette nuit, mes rêves furent hantés par cette personne… c'était peut-être ma réponse, un signe? Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su… mais, c'était bien elle.

Celle qui avait toujours cru en moi jusqu'à la fin, ma meilleure amie…

Fina…

…

Je me suis tourné pour changer de position, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, j'étais tellement fatigué. Mais pour la je-ne-sais-combien de fois, mon ventre me tira rapidement de mon sommeil.

Il me fallut au moins cinq minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux tellement je trouvais la lumière aveuglante, donc, je n'étais plus à Valua. Je pris mon temps pour bien observer où j'étais : un petit hublot ouvert faisait danser les rideaux mauves. D'ailleurs, la salle entière était dans ce grade de couleur, rose, bleu et mauve… Visiblement, c'était une fille qui m'avait trouvé… ou alors un travelo. J'espérais fortement que c'était une fille. La sensation du mal de l'air me confirma également que j'étais sur un bateau.

Soudainement, j'entendis des pas de l'autre côté de la porte. Pour l'instant, je ne voulais voir personne, alors le premier réflexe que j'eu en voyant la poigné tourné se fut de me cacher sous la couverture. Mais par malheur, ma synchronisation n'avait pas marché cette fois. Merde…

- Ah enfin réveiller ! Entendis-je. Ça fait trois jours que tu dors, j'ai cru que t'étais mort !

Je resta comme ça pendant trois secondes, puis je retirai doucement la couverture de mon visage. La voix venait d'une jeune fille que j'avais cru d'abord invisible, puisqu'elle portait des vêtements de même couleurs que la pièce. Ses cheveux de deux teintes de couleurs étaient retenus par un bandana rouge, des plumes de même couleurs décoraient son bustier bleu ainsi que la ceinture de sa mini-jupe. Elle avait des yeux bleus quasi-hypnotique et sous la joue gauche, elle avait une petite cicatrice.

- Alors, ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- …S…soif… Fut la seule chose que je pu articuler.

Elle me sourie et sorti de la pièce, puis revint un peu plus tard avec une gourde d'eau. Elle me fit m'asseoir et me tendit la gourde. Pendant que je buvais, elle posa sa main sur mon front.

- Tu fais encore de la fièvre, dit-elle, tu veux manger ?

Je fit un rapide signe de la tête sans quitter la gourde. La fille repartit, me laissant à nouveau tout seul. Je profita de ce moment pour me lever tranquillement et regarder par la fenêtre pour me situer un peu. Le ciel était noir et je vis des petits fragments de glace tomber du ciel. Je crois avoir lu quelque pars dans un bouquin que c'est fragments s'appelaient « flocons de neige » . Ensuite j'aperçu la lune pourpre, j'étais donc dans le secteur de Glacia. Je retourna m'asseoir sur le lit, fatigué.

J'observa la chambre plus soigneusement, et mon regard s'arrêta sur la table de chevet. C'était un meuble normal, avec un miroir, mais ce qui retint mon attention, ce fut les petits objets éparpillés un peu partout. Ma curiosité l'emportant, elle m'emmena vers ces objets étranges. Je les examina, tout en me demandant ce à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir : Il y avait une boîte avec une espèce d'éponge imprégnée d'une poudre de couleur peau, des petits pots avec différentes couleurs de peinture, des petits blocs de poudre de couleur dans une boîte en plastique, un tube de matière noir visqueuse avec une petite brosse circulaire, un crayon noir avec une mine assez molle, des tubes contenant de la crème qui, franchement, sentaient bizarre, trois cylindres avec une pâte rouge foncée, rose et rouge normal et également, un bâton avec des lames. Dans l'armée, il me semblait que les hommes en utilisaient pour couper les poils sur le visage. Mais pourquoi cette fille en avait un alors ? À ce que je sache, les femmes n'ont pas de poils au visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon rasoir dans les mains ? Fit-une voix familière.

Je sursauta sur le coup, laissant tomber tout ce que j'avais dans les mains. Je me sentit rougir d'embarra et je ramassa tout en m'excusant.

-Oh, tu sais, c'est pas si grave, répondit-elle en déposant un plateau de nourriture sur le lit, c'est ma faute, je me laisse toujours traîner. Mais ça aurait été pire si tu avais fouillé dans le tiroir.

-N… non non… c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû fouiller comme ça… mais… c'est quoi au juste ?

Elle me regardant en silence, avec une expression de surprise et d'étonnement.

-Un… rasoir pour dame…Dit donc, de quelle époque tu viens toi ?

Je me sentis rougir encore plus, ce que je croyais impossible. Je déteste vraiment ce genre de situation. Cependant, mon hôtesse décida de changer de sujet puisque visiblement, celui-ci m'embarrassait.

-Tu sais, me dit-elle, avec un peu de maquillage, tu pourrais facilement te faire passer pour une fille. De plus, tes longs cheveux châtains sont très jolis.

-Quoi ? M'exclama. Mes cheveux ne sont pas…

Je m'interrompis sous le coup. J'avais commencé par les toucher à la racine mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, les pointes se terminèrent dans le bas du dos au lieu d'être au milieu de la nuque comme elles auraient dû l'être. Je regarda mon reflet dans la glace : Mes cheveux arrivaient bien à la longueur estimée, quant à la couleur, il y avait tellement de poussière qu'ils paraissaient châtains. Je resta tout simplement sans voix. Ensuite… je ne sais plus. J'ai dû avoir un vertige puisque je me réveilla à nouveau dans le lit. Cette fille était encore à mon chevet.

- Ne te force pas trop, tu fais encore énormément de fièvre. Me dit-elle.

Elle me re-fit m'assoire et me fit manger à l'aide d'une fourchette.

-Comment t'appelle-tu ? Demanda-elle.

-Mon nom ? … Miguel… Répondis-je.

Et puis quoi encore ? Croyez-vous vraiment que j'allais lui révéler mon vrai nom ? Et dire un truc du genre : Je suis Ramirez. Tu sais, le gars complètement cinglé qui voulait exterminer l'entière population d'Arcadia parce que son Seigneur chéri s'est fait tuer par un voleur bleu minable ? Franchement, je ne suis pas stupide. Bon, ok, ce nom n'est pas génial mais c'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je vis une jeune fille blonde aux yeux gris-bleu. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en natte et elle portait des habits moins voyants que l'autre. Elle ne devait certainement pas dépasser les treize ans.

-Nee-chan, Dit-elle. J'ai besoin de toi aux commandes, il y a une tempête de neige qui se prépare.

-J'arrive, Fit l'autre.

La petite blonde sortit de la pièce et mon hôtesse se leva pour sortir à son tour.

-En passant, je m'appelle Piastol, et l'autre c'est ma petite sœur Maria, Me dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.


End file.
